In some cases, an electromagnetic shielding component that encloses electric wires is adopted in a wire harness that is installed in a vehicle such as an automobile. The electromagnetic shielding component may include a rigid metal pipe and a tubular braided wire that is coupled to the metal pipe.
The metal pipe of the electromagnetic shielding component has an electromagnetic shielding function, and also physically protects the electric wires and maintains the electric wires in a shape that extends along a predetermined wiring route.
The braided wire is a tubular member that is formed by braiding copper wires, and is therefore flexible. The flexible braided wire has an electromagnetic shielding function, and allows a portion in an end region of the electric wires to be bent.
As disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 2007-280814A), the metal pipe and the braided wire are usually coupled to each other using a crimp ring. If this is the case, the crimp ring squeezes the metal pipe from the outer circumferential surface of the metal pipe, and a portion of the braided wire that covers the outer circumferential surface of a portion in an end region of the metal pipe is sandwiched between the crimp ring and the metal pipe. As a result, a portion in an end region of the braided wire is held on the outer circumferential surface of the portion in the end region of the metal pipe.
In a shielded conductive path disclosed in Patent Document 2 (JP 2006-310127A), a braided wire is sandwiched between the outer circumferential surface of a supporting member that is inserted into a metal pipe, and the inner circumferential surface of a crimped portion (a compressed portion) of the metal pipe. As a result, a portion in an end region of the braided wire is held on the inner circumferential surface of a portion in an end region of the metal pipe.